After the Battle
by MagicSilver7081
Summary: Harry Potter's life after the battle turns out to be not like what he was hoping for. Completely AU and HP/DG


**Disclaimer: I don't in any way own Harry Potter. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**AN: so happy for this story as my first HP/DG.  
**

**AN2: This is my renewed story after I edit it. I'm so sorry for my mistakes. Just PM me if there are still mistakes in it**

20 years old Harry Potter was sleeping when he woke to sudden call on that morning. It has been his usual activities since he decided to take an Auror job 3 years ago at the end of 'The Battle of Hogwarts' as many newspapers described that night. He already used with morning call every week. He moaned and got up to the source of sound, at his fireplace. Then he noticed the face of his partner, Daphne Greengrass. He had not been the most surprised when he heard that she wanted to join Auror. But when Harry asked her about her intentions to join Auror, she merely said that it is her passion and she also doesn't believe about pureblood supremacy. She wanted to help clear the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Hey Potter, moved your lazy ass. We had jobs to do, Williamson told me about an ambush to the rest of the Death Eaters and we had to take part in it." She said.

"Fine, I'll be there as soon as possible. Just tell me the rendezvous point." Harry answered lazily. He still wasn't used to being woken up at Daphne's mocking sound.

"It's in the Knockturn Alley, at the former Borgin and Burkes shop. Don't be late though. Williamson will not happy about that."

"Just hold him there."

After hearing Daphne's mumble about 'that's your business', he takes a shower and ready for the day, by that means cooking his own breakfast. He didn't want to just drop in front of the fireplace in the office just because not have enough energy. _Seems it's going to be a long day_. When he finished, he took floo into DMLE's office, as apparate into the Ministry now is forbidden. As he goes out from the fireplace, he was almost slammed into Daphne, who he noticed were not amused by his coming. It's almost like she wished he had not shown up. And after Harry got better look at her, Harry noticed that Daphne looks prettier than usual. She had applied little make-up which was unusual, so he felt there's something different about her. Her appearances were interesting to Harry. Her golden blond hair was left hanging around, as usual. Also her eyes were intensely blue that seems could look through all layers straight to someone's heart. Also she had an average height and very creamy and smooth skin. Her average height and slender feminine build was a great added to her beauty, as well her ample chests and slender legs, making her one of the most beautiful females Harry ever met.

"Finally you come; I almost had to drag you in here if you were not shown up, Williamson ordered for me earlier. Anyway, the ambush is 15 minutes to go. Just prepare yourself and meet me outside. There, Williamson wants to have a little talk with us before departure." Daphne welcomed Harry.

"Err, yeah, OK Daphne. I'll catch up with you soon." Harry answered with little nervous feeling about her. He had never had that kind of feeling since Ginny. Even he found it hard to compose word to Daphne. It's like his stomach were cold inside. He practically can't say anything at the moment.

"Is there something wrong Potter? You look weird this morning. Finally found someone to settle your heart?" She asked while raising one eyebrow.

When Harry met Daphne first, his first thought was days at Hogwarts when they didn't manage to talk even once because of house rivalry. Daphne was her classmate at Hogwarts, but she was in Slytherin. Harry barely notices her throughout the school. He just remembered that she was not part of Pansy's little gang and not talk a lot at school. People also call her the Ice Queen at Hogwarts. But it turns out that she was a funny person, as long as you're out of her way during battle. It turns out that Daphne was one of the trainees that got the highest point at dueling, along with Harry. She was also one of the women which Harry enjoyed talking to beside Hermione and Luna.

"No it's nothing"

"No, I've seen it too many times. Your facial expression tells me there's something more than nothing. You know you could talk to me about everything." That's what Harry likes of Daphne. Just get to the point without too many chit chats. It's nothing alike Ginny who Harry ended their relationship 2 years ago because their lack of communications and how Harry felt that Ginny still think that Harry was her knight in shining armor. Harry discovered that her feeling has been just to the Boy-Who-Lived and the Man-Who-Conquered. He didn't want that kind of affections and chose to break up with her. It didn't end well with her accusing him with so many girls and started to throw everything she had in her hand.

Now his relationship with Weasley family had torn up, especially with Ron, and Ginny. Yet the scariest ever from Weasley matriarch was not from them, but from the fiery mother that won't stop until she gets all her want, including Harry will be together with her only daughter. No matter how many times he had tried to tell her, she still refused flat about his rejection with Ginny and didn't want to hear anything. In her opinion, he will always with Ginny, no matter what happen. But he still kept good touch with another Weasley sibling, like Bill, Charlie, Percy and George.

"Hello, earth to Potter! You have had a daydreaming I think. Now let's meet Williamson. I'm sure he's pissed off by us right now. And anyway, you owe an answer." She said the last part with much pressure at her words.

"Fine, it's not got for us any way to keep him waiting for too long."

After the short walk into Williamson's office, they met the angry face of their bosses.

"At last you came. I've wondered where you have been." Williamson said angrily.

"Sorry sir. I'm still not being used to the custom in here, especially after you changed the custom a month ago." Harry answered politely.

"Just because you're war hero doesn't mean you could do anything here Potter! You still have to stick up with the rules. It's not like the time in school where you could do anything you want. You must learn about responsibilities. Try to at least look at your partner there, she already voted as the best performance in the month. Even though her partner was like this but she still manages to get it. I expect the same from you too Potter!"

"Yes sir!"

"Good, now here's the mission." After long explanation by their boss, they were finally allowed to move to the rendezvous point.

"At last you arrive. You have to be so proud to get that many angry-looking from Williamson, even the seniors not getting that many angry-looking since they're in the Auror," said Neville Longbottom, their Auror partner on this mission. He was also one of the alumni from the Battle that get the special program to enter Auror.

"No comment Neville. Just tell me the condition now." Harry said bitterly after being met by his boss' angry face. Williamson has stepped right after the war into the leader place at Auror by order of Kingsley Shacklebolt, used to be interim Minister of Magic but had got the place officially anyway.

"No usual talk eh, alright, both of the Death Eaters are still inside the former shop. We had placed numbers of Aurors around the building and now just waiting the signals. We are suspecting both as Travers and Selwyn. They're partner at Death Eaters and still remained free as we failed to imprison them in the war. But now we're going to throw them at Azkaban for the rest of their life.

"Absolutely agree Neville. Now we're just waiting for whom?"

"It's your signal of course! We all here are waiting for your signal to attack."

"Oh sorry, so the signal is the red spark right?"

Judging by the look in Neville's face that looking at Harry with an 'are you an idiot?' face, he assumed it was yes and shot red spark to the sky. Harry was stunned because of the number of the Aurors that had waited for his signal. Apparently, the Ministry did take this seriously and sent their best. Travers and Selwyn got arrested by the record time on Auror history, 15 seconds. The Death Eaters barely had time to take their wand before getting stunned and bind from every possible place.

"Wow, that's really fast. I really want another ambush like that again." Harry said breaking the ice.

"And you'll get that again after you help me fill the paperwork. Now let's get back to the office. I want to get it done quickly and go to my lovely bed." Daphne said to destroy his dream to get back on his bed also.

"Yeah, you're right. Come on, let's move out and let the junior Aurors finishing the job."

They're back at the office and walk straight to their own office. At the Auror Department, the offices get divided evenly between the teams, so one team gets one room. They said it was to improve teamwork. They work quietly to finish the job quickly. Then after they finished their work, Daphne asked, "So you still owe me an answer about that question. Now spill it!" She put pressure on her last sentence as to demand the answers right away.

"What is your question again? I kind of forget about that. You know, after the war my mind has not worked right. Would you please enlighten me again with your question again?" Harry joked; clearly try to avoid the question.

Daphne sighed, as she sensed that this conversation will take up a long time. "You really are tough Harry. Fine, I'll let this one out. But you still owe me one. And I think I do want something lately."

"What's that? I'll do anything so I could avoid that question. And anyway, did you just notice that you call me Harry?"

"Really Harry? Is that question really hard? Just answer that bloody question you know. And yes, I think you deserve that honor. Be glad, not many people I called by their first name."

"No, I rather take the second option. What do you want?"

"Take me to a dinner tonight at the French restaurant near Leaky Cauldron. You know that right? It's just around the corner from Leaky Cauldron." She answered.

"Is there any particular reason why do you want to have dinner there?"

"No, just suddenly I have an appetite for French and that's one good place to eat that I know. Beside I want to cut my expenses for dinner. And my last reason is it's been a long time since I have a good meal with good company."

"Is there any more reason? I felt that's not everything."

"Alright, fine. I am lonely and in need for a friend, and I find you as a perfect choice for this situation. And you can talk to me about everything there. I'll tell you mine also so it will be fair. How's that sound? I promise it will be just between us."

"Fine, I'll be ready for it. Let's meet at half past six shall we?"

"It sounds perfect to me."

"Oh, and is there any special request for tonight? Maybe something nice to be held together with the meal?"

"Surprise me then. I'm sure you love challenge Harry, because if I'm not having a good night, I'll make your life in hell during our work." She blatantly spoke it like it's not a big deal.

Harry gulped. He was kind of afraid about the consequences of his action that might go wrong.

Seeing Harry lost his words was too much for Daphne to hold her laugh. She then loudly laughs and said, "Come on Harry, you know I was just joking right? There's no way in the right mind that I can beat Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, Man-Who-Conquered, and many else."

Harry was pretty relieved after hearing her but she suddenly continued, "But, I do expect it does is going to be great Harry. I'm looking forward for tonight. I have a high expectation for it."

Then she left Harry wondering about what should he do for tonight.

The day went fast to Harry as he spent it to think what he should do to Daphne. He was still unsure about his feelings toward Daphne. He felt that she was so nice to him during their partnerships. But he didn't feel confident to try to step it up to the next level. He still remembered all the fail date that he had done all over his life. Cho, Ginny, and some companion he asks over time. He wanted to keep his relationship with Daphne to not be ruined by another of his fail attempt to become her boyfriend.

Finally, the inevitable occurs. He had to meet up with Daphne for dinner. He had waited in the restaurant that Daphne mentioned for a couple of minutes. Her sign hadn't been appeared. He wore his best suit for the night. At least, the best suit he has. For the pureblood society, they didn't look even close to their standard. But, for Harry who didn't like popularity it was the best suit to hide him from unwanted attention, even though he was in the mundane world.

He also thought that Daphne would be okay with this suit, she didn't like so much about her society. Hell, it's also an irony about she was the daughter of the Cyrus Greengrass, the owner of Greengrass company who has wealthy all around the Britain, but yet their daughter wants to leave it all behind. She didn't like the tradition, especially about marriage. She was almost married to someone else she didn't know when she mad and exploded right in front of the dealer and the dealer immediately cancelled the deal. After that, she was not accepted anymore in her family. But when Harry brought this subject, she merely said as nothing and wanted to have freedom. She also threatened to hex him if he brought out the subject again.

Freedom, it's the word that Harry had dreamed since he was children. Now that he was an adult, he could go anywhere he wants, do whatever he can and without anyone questioning him, except maybe for Molly and Ginny who kept bugging him to marry Ginny. But still he felt lonely, very lonely in this vast world. He knew that he needed to find someone but it still be the hardest question to get answered.

At last, Daphne came. She wore a simple yet elegant purple dress that hangs right above her knee. It hugs her curve very well that Harry had tried as best he could for not staring at her delicate body. Again, she applied little amount make-up but still make her delicate. But nevertheless, he already caught looking by Daphne who decided to ask, "Like what you seeing, Harry?"

"Err," Harry at a lost for his word couldn't answer at her. She was so perfect for his taste. He was completely gobsmacked by her look. She looked wonderful and she applied minimum makeup. But it already had Harry become silent.

"What Harry? Cat got your tongue?"

After hearing that, Harry finally found her voice and said, "No, it's just I can't imagine what you look like you without the Auror robes. And here, wow. I can only say that."

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment, so thank you very much Mr. Potter. And anyway, you don't look so bad yourself. I like how you suited up."

"Anyway, we shouldn't let the waiters here waiting for too long. Let's go to our seat."

Harry then takes her hand and lead her to their seat. It had a card that said "Reserved". "Nice touch Harry. I impressed by this. You put that little flower. Clearly you tried to impress me, even though my favorite is daffodil, but I'll stick for lily tonight."

"Well, my favorite is lily because that represents my mother. It's my mother's name."

"Oh," she gasped. "I'm sorry for that Harry."

"Nah, that's alright. It's been 19 years since that night."

"Still, you must be feeling so hard about it. Don't even know them to close. And if my sources right and it usually right, you lived with a Muggle, right?"

"Yeah, but what I cared for the most is knowing that they are proud of me."

"I'm sure about that. Even though you never talk to them the first thing they will say to you must be they are so proud of you."

"Oh, that is. I've spoken to them."

"What? How come? There's no way you could speak to the dead!"

"Oh, there's one way." Then Harry explained to her about the time when he got hold of the resurrection stone. Then, not knowing from anywhere he told her almost everything during their quest for Horcruxes.

"Wow, so that's what you're doing when you're away from Hogwarts. I thought that you were simply avoiding You-Know-Who. Many people were angry because they think you were just going away from everything that year. They thought you were running out of this country and back when you heard they wanted to attack Hogwarts. People started to lose hope that time."

"I don't want to do that either, I wanted to fight that year. But the condition forced me to do that. And worse, I finally knew that my so-called best friend was just sticking up with me because I'm famous."

"That's really cruel for you, knowing about that. That's why Hermione broke up with Ron last year didn't it?" She suddenly asked.

"That's one of the reasons. She simply couldn't hold her anger anymore. She tried to give him a second chance, but it seemed that he busted it. I don't think that he deserves it though. He is a prat in my eyes."

"I agree with you Harry. Anyway, I want to know where she is now. I've never seen her anymore."

"I don't exactly know that either. I've completely lost contact with them all. The last time I've seen her is in the Hogwarts while the last time I've heard about her was when she rejected the place at Hogwarts to teach Transfiguration. I figured that she would take that but she said there are some businesses she needs to take care of first. I think that regards about her parents that she Obliviated them and they flew to Australia."

"Alright then I understand. But there is still one question remaining, why you didn't stick up with Hermione? I mean, look at you both. You can make up one perfect couple with your already understands each other."

"I didn't know about that. I love her, but not in the way the couples do. It's the connection like siblings that I felt for her and what she felt from me. It's just gross to think of kissing her or anything."

"So you now are searching for love?" Daphne asked.

"I simply couldn't say it better than that, yes. I think that I need to advertise at Daily Prophet and other newspapers; Harry Potter now in searches for a girlfriend. I'll have no idea what will happen."

"Actually I have. There will be a huge crowd waiting for you that will scream, 'take me Harry' or 'I'm here for you' and much else. Maybe there will be some from other countries. It seems that French and Bulgarian girls are also after the news from Britain. Our relationships with them were the strongest anyway since the last Triwizard Cup and war."

"You have a strong imagination. I think you would be successful if you change your profession into a writer. You could make a bestseller with that imagination."

"No, that's just a reality Mr. Potter. Face it." She said that with a smug face. But weirdly, Harry had a sudden urge to kiss her. It seems there's a knot in his stomach.

The waiter suddenly comes to break up the little argument. "Excuse me; do you want to order now? And please be a little quiet. Other customers feel a little disturbed by it."

Those words surely shut them up because for the next few minutes, the only sound that can only be heard was from the next table. Finally, they made their decision to eat. Harry asked Daphne to choose for him with a request for nothing weird because he barely could understand the single word in the menu. Also he was still remembered by the food from the Triwizard Cup in his fourth year. Daphne then chose for Harry _pot-au-feu_ and for her, _foie gras_. Daphne herself was quite usual to have French dishes. Her family had a long yet still tight connection family in France. So, usually every summer, she always went to France.

After a short wait, their food was finally coming. They had their dinner in silence. After each of them finished their dining, they continued to have small talk about anything, each others life, their jobs, and else. At last they finished their dinner. They had prepared themselves to go home. Harry was about to say good-bye when Daphne did something surprising. Out of nowhere Daphne suddenly lean forward and caught Harry's lip with her.

It was a short peck kiss but enough to make all inside Harry go melted. Then when he finally found his word back, he asked, "For what is that?"

She answered, "For making my best night ever. Thanks a lot Harry. See you at work tomorrow."

She got up and took her leave for the restaurant.

After Daphne kissed Harry, she quickly made her way back to her house, or rather a small rent she purchased. She knew her feelings for Harry for some time but something always held her back. She was the 'Slytherin Ice Queen' at Hogwarts yet, secretly holds feeling towards Harry. Then when she heard that Harry is going to be her partner at Auror, her heart skipped a little. But then, she managed to hide her feelings towards Harry.

That's what happens until that day. Out of usual, Daphne tried to apply little make-up on her before going to workplace, also her happy feelings to see Harry's expression completely gobsmacked to see her. But she felt that's it's not because of her surprise that makes Harry got little dreaming. She felt completely hopeless to compete in the battle for Harry Potter. He barely knew her at all and with her never having any romantic relationship at all. All she had during school was Blaise who she felt more like brother and already having a relationship with Tracey, another of her friends at Hogwarts.

When she met him at the restaurant, her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. He was casually dressed but good enough to support his already great appearances. She also noticed how Harry looks at her, and weirdly she didn't even try to cover it and let it be. She just teased him at the end. She loved seeing him so flustered that he couldn't form a couple of words. Then when they had their dinner, she felt a great time that she never felt it with her other friends. Then she decided to do the unexpected. She gave him a single kiss. It was just a peck but enough to make Harry speechless. She didn't plan to do that but her instinct takes place of her. It was wonderful for her but she afraid about what might happen to their partnerships. She kept on thinking about what will happen tomorrow, especially Harry's response to her. There's many simulations of response but the one she kept on seeing was Harry will reject her.

The next day came and she prepared herself for that day. When she came to the office, she got startled by Harry. He had come first than her which was rarely happening. He was looking in his book and when he saw her, he said "Good morning Daphne, have a good night's sleep? Looks like you've been through a storm in your dream."

Daphne then noticed how she looked like a wreck. She didn't have a great sleep because of her thinking for the whole night. She responded sarcastically, "Well, hello to you too Mr. Potter. As you can see, I was going to a lot of mess like what will be your response in our last night kiss." And she suddenly realized what she just said to Harry. She was a bit unfocused on what she said until it had left her mouth.

He then responded calmly, "Look, I've also wondered about what does that mean but whatever that means, we could always be friend right?"

She felt so relieved to hear Harry's answer as he didn't look so surprised or too excited about it. It signified how calm he could be in the situation. "Well, I'm glad that you said that because I afraid that you might be a little mad or…"

She hadn't finished her words when he interrupted, "First of all, how could I be mad when I kissed one of the hottest witches that I know and I also quite enjoyed it."

She was beaming in her heart when she heard those words. But years of experience at Hogwarts to cover her feelings serve her well by not showing too much expression. She was just about to answer when she heard, "Hey Potter, Greengrass! Go report at Dan now! Seems there is an important mission," said one of their coworkers.

Dan was the head of Harry and Daphne's team. They went to him as soon as possible before they were reported into Williamson who will not be happy seeing their name again on the list. He was pretty upset when they entered their office, "Potter, Greengrass. We had a condition in the area 18. It is on the Ottery St. Catchpole and there had been reported the sight of numbers of Dementors. We were currently outnumbered there. Go collect others and rescue that area. Remember, protect the civilians and be careful to the Muggles."

"Yes sir!"

Harry was a little shocked to hear Ottery St. Catchpole as he quickly remembers The Burrow. But he managed to maintain his composure front of his boss. Daphne that didn't have anything to do with Ottery St. Catchpole surely just took it calmly like the other mission. However she noticed how Harry's body language was a little tense when heard the name of the village. When they already outside Dan's room, she asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry was a little bit surprised when he heard Daphne called him. It was full of affection and concern towards him. It reminded him of how Hermione used to call for him in the school. At that time, he didn't want to accept that kind of feelings. But as Harry matures, so do his feelings. So he braves himself to embrace to that kind of passionate feelings.

"I'll promise that I will tell you everything when we got back. Now let's go so our bosses will not have any complaints to us after this mission." Harry said desperately.

"Fine, I'll hold you to that promise." Daphne responded.

After that they were Apparated to the safe point at Ottery St. Catchpole. There they were met by several another Aurors who were looking quite frantic. Harry took the initiatives to ask, "How bad is the condition?"

"It's so bad," said one of the Aurors to Harry. "We have several casualties here and things are getting pretty rough. Their numbers are can't be controlled anymore. There seems to be someone who controls the Dementors as their attack are so organized."

"But who could possibly in this world do that? I mean there's nobody that strong enough after Dumbledore and Voldemort. And the next in line for power rank is next to me." Daphne said to the Auror.

"We don't know yet but we'll investigate it as soon as this battle ends."

"Good then. So Daphne, shall we take care of some Dementors?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely Harry, I've been waiting to try on my Patronus since the Auror training."

Then they both charged into the battlefield.

The battlefield was hectic. It was so chaotic with people screaming from every direction, and rubbles that were flying anywhere. It seems that the attacker was not only Dementors as the Dementors only did a mental attack, not a physical type like this. But they have not been able to locate the other attacker. Even they were having a hard time to find another Aurors as there were only a few of them.

Harry pulled out his wand and thinking of his best memories. But all that he thought at the moment was just the moment between them, whether in restaurant, or when they're flirting with each other like they used to do.

Daphne also thought the same as his. He could only think about Harry and when they spent time together. The Patronus charm came so easily from their wands.

They managed to repel some of the Dementors but there were still so many of them. Soon they were overcome by the Dementors. All of the bad memories came raining on them. Harry thought back to all of his bad memories as it was replaying all over again, while Daphne thought about his childhood where it was not even close to word happy.

As both of them already thought about the Dementor kiss they were going to have, all of sudden all Dementors were retreating. Seems there was someone who called them over.

They're barely taking another breath when they were startled by some voice behind them. It was from a man that wears a long and bellowing black robe and wore a mask that quite similar to what the Death Eater wear. His voice was raspy and they can't make out who is it, but it said, "Well, I think I saw you both last time at Hogwarts. But it's kinda weird to see you here, Greengrass as you are the filthy Slytherin which should not be let into the Aurors. It's such a shame to the Ministry."

Harry was the first one to recover from the words and said, "Who are you? Aren't you making fun of her as she is my partner," while pointing his wands to the mysterious man.

The man just laughed, "Still such an idiot. I thought you would have grown up a bit Potter!"

Harry shot a very powerful Bludgeoning Hex toward the man but he deflected with a swish of his arm.

"I expect it to be much stronger than this Potter, as the best wizard in Auror Academy should prove their worth." He goaded Harry. Then he went to attack.

All hell broke loose after the series of attacks between the mysterious man and Harry-Daphne. The mysterious man attacked with such intensity that they felt the powerful auras from where they stand, which was about 30 feet away from him. They never felt such a power from any enemy they had been fighting.

Soon after, they were forced into defenses by the man. All they could do was casting the Shield Charm or dodging every attack as they had absolutely no room for retaliation. Another Aurors soon come to their help but then the mysterious man created a force field to put others at bay.

"Is that all you can do?" the mysterious men asked after managed to put both Aurors onto their knees. Their wands had flown away because of the attack and now they're powerless against the mysterious men.

"If you were in the Hogwarts at the battle, why did you do this? Don't you have enough of a war already?" Harry flaunted him.

"Of course I'm still dreading about it. I can still see it all in front of me how everybody fallen apart. But now, I had known that the only way to prevent the dream to happen is to banish all people that had ties with it. And for the first will be Weasleys, then you."

"That's not even true, how about Hermione? You plan to kill her too?" Harry asked. He was suddenly aware of the change of voice that happens when the mysterious man answered.

"That's not my business and she has already disappeared so I don't want to waste my time. Better start with the available one. It's so easy to kill you right here but I think I want you to suffer first before you die. I'll let you watch when I slaughter the Weasleys."

While he said that, he didn't notice of the slight movement beside him. Daphne who didn't get any attention from the man managed to take out her second wand as it was instructed for every Aurors to have second wand. Then she managed to shot of an overpowered Incendio towards the man.

The man didn't manage to react to the attack and got thrown up a little bit from where his standing. It has been just a little distracting but perfect for Harry and Daphne as they managed to pull out their wands and point it toward him. However, the man already back to full attack mode and threw curses to the Aurors. But his movement was slightly unbalanced due to the attack by Daphne, so the Aurors were slightly in advantage.

After throwing curses and hexes to each other, Harry finally decided to put an end to this battle. He shot a three succession of Stupefy, Expelliarmus, and Reducto. Then he finished it all with his own spell that he created in the academy. The man managed to put up a shield for the 3 attacks but had no clue about Harry's spell and got the full impact of it. He was thrown into his back. Harry and Daphne quickly bind him with magical suppressing shack and forced open his mask.

The view was unbelievable for both of them. It was a sight that neither of them had expected. Never in their mind had they thought about her behind the mask. But it was a solid proof and it's undeniable. The other Aurors even startled and can't believe about it.

They saw the raged face of Hermione Granger, another hero of the war.

Now Harry understood about the pain the Hermione said earlier. She was truly had felt it all and she would want some retaliation for it. But he never thought that she would even try to kill her own friends.

The Aurors then lifted her up and started to bring her away to the cell. Harry could only speak one word to her, "Why?"

Hermione who had obviously heard it shouted, "It's his entire fault! I want to have vengeance at Weasley as he had really destroyed my heart. I have given him everything and he just shrugged it off like nothing."

"But, why attacked me also?"

"You never tried to defend me. You always put me in danger." Spat her.

After those words, the Aurors brought her back to the Ministry to her punishment. After a moment of silence, Daphne tried to break the ice, "So I guess that's the end of Golden Trio."

Harry could only answer, "Yeah, I guess it is."

"Anyway, is this where the Weasleys live? I take it that way because she had said about Weasley is her first target."

Again Harry could only answer, "You got it right."

Daphne who had seen her attempt to at least cheer Harry failed to choose different approach this time. She hugged him wholeheartedly and Harry was sobbing into her shoulder. Then Daphne said, "I'm sorry Harry. It must've been so hard for you to see that your friends fight and yet, nothing could be done."

Harry who was still sobbing could only mutter his thank you to Daphne after some time. Then they chose to get back to the office to calm Harry down.

The journey to their office was quite crowded as people had heard about the news of Hermione's capture. He had not been questioned by anyone yet, but it all thanks to Daphne who guarded him during his way so nobody ever dared to go near Harry.

As they had reached the office, Daphne then turns to Harry and asked, "How do you feel now Harry?"

"I've felt worse than this, but thanks. I'm so sorry for breaking down right in front of you."

"No Harry, there's nothing to be ashamed and apologize about it. I'll always be on your side of it."

"Thanks about it."

They went silent for some periods and Harry, who couldn't handle of silent situation decided to take a leap of faith, "Hey, about your questions earlier, I would answer it all now."

Daphne who already forgot about her questions earlier because of the situations asked back, "Which question Harry?"

"The question of what happened to me. Remember?

"Oh, that question. Alright then, let's hear the answer." She said it with a playful tone.

"I looked so confused that day because there was someone that's so beautiful had come into my heart make it so pleasant."

Daphne felt her heart tore down a little at hearing this word. She was about to lose everything that she hadn't got it before. She then asked the dreaded question with an amazingly calm tone, "Who is it?"

Harry who smiled at the question suddenly brighten up and leaning towards her. He had pressed his lips towards her with a gentle touch. Daphne who didn't expect any of this suddenly taken aback but still managed to keep their lips united. Then, slowly but surely they were deepening the kiss. Daphne slipped her hands to Harry's neck and Harry's toward her waist, pulling them together even closer.

It was so wonderful but they had to break up for air. Then they staring at each other, each were drowning in their own fantasy. Finally Harry found the capability to speak again and asked, "Well you know it now right? Who is she?"

Daphne could only nod to answer her happiness. Her dreams had finally come true. She would finally have her 'happily ever after' life.

**Epilogue**

It had been a heavenly year for both Harry and Daphne. Both had learned so much about their life. Harry had finally asked her to marry him and she was over excited and happy about it. Now they had become the British No. 1 Auror and the most popular couple in magic's history. Yet, they had found nothing to be complained for. All had been well for them after the battle.

**Review, Review, Review!**


End file.
